


By Your Side

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Car Accidents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris has had very little to doubt that Barry will be in her life forever. But sometimes, life will remind you in painful ways.





	By Your Side

Barry did so few things over the weekends that got him in trouble. Growing up with Iris in the house should have made him ripe for mischief and troublemaking. But the truth of that matter was that if Iris and Barry both snuck out, then there was no way they'd ever leave the house; Joe would suspect them every time they so much as went to school. And to be fair, Barry was so busy during the weeknights that the weekend was really when he caught up on sleep and homework. He was in all the advanced science classes and he was in so many clubs that he barely seemed to have time at all.

This weekend, Joe was in Starling City following a lead and Iris was feeling pretty bold. Her idea was to take the car (Joe had carpooled with his partner) and go to a small under twenty-one bar. They didn't even have fake IDs but Iris was sure they could find something to do if they were turned away at the door. As it turned out, they were turned away but Iris' spirits weren't even dampened and suggested the visit the ice cream parlor which boasted twenty original flavors. Iris just had to go when she saw that there was a double brownie flavor.

"Okay, so not a bad time," Barry admitted, eating his three scoop ice cream, courtesy of Iris, the only one between them with a job. 

"I told you that you're not the only one with good ideas. But before we go back I saw a vintage store and I wanna see if we can pick something up for dad," she said.

"Your wish is my command," he told her with a snort. Barry had been driving for the majority of their short trip but he didn't mind. He and Iris were pretty even as far as driving skill but Joe had always stressed that a gentleman drove. It didn't really make sense to Barry, but he figured it must be in the same category as opening doors.

"Oh, and I saw a thrift store on Magnolia Street but I'm not sure,"

"No I saw it too, you're good. You want to look there too?" he asked. Joe wasn't really the type who liked receiving random gifts and his birthday and the holidays were to far to really justify it, but ever since Iris got a job and started saving up some of her money, she liked to buy her dad and Barry small gifts of her appreciation.

"Yeah. I even saw a cute dress in the window."

"Of course you did. You're a real fashionista you know that?" he asked, pointing his spoon at her. She rolled her eyes but sat up straight, pushed her shoulder back, and let her ponytail down shaking her hair out and framing her face.

"Am I vogue yet? Is this a face for the runways?"

"Very Naomi Campbell." he joked, though his hands were clammy. She was just so achingly beautiful. Even when she was sitting across from him in a small ice cream parlor on a muggy summer afternoon. Especially then.

"Why thank you, Barry." she laughed. He pretended to snap pictures and she affected an aloof face.

"This is your photo op, Miss West. How does it feel to be the prettiest girl in the world?"

"When she tells me, I'll let you know," she said, waving her hand dismissively and went back to eating her ice cream. 

If Barry were braver he might have continued by telling her that she was the most beautiful person in the world, let alone the most pretty girl. But Barry wasn't quite that bold, so he only offere her a smile.

By the time they got to the vintage store, they found vinyl of some jazz performance. It was pretty cheap which Iris lamented about to Barry about in furious whispers.

"Can you believe this? I'm not huge on jazz, but twenty bucks is such a steal! I don't know who this even is, but maybe dad won't mind me forcefully expanding his horizons."

"I'm sure Joe won't mind. But this desk is pretty slick," Barry commented, running his hand over the smooth surface of the elaborately carved writing desk. Iris nodded as she paused to look at it. 

"You're right? Is that cedar? I bet it has a secret drawer with a hidden will or something,” she fantasized, dazzled by the idea of secrets in an old desk.

“If it were me, I’d put it in one of the carvings as a compartment.” Barry argued.

“What, no way there’s no space for anything interesting inside one of these leaves,” she said, brushing her hand over them, probably searching for grooves of some sort.

“Says you! Maybe the cure for cancer is in one of these.” he laughed.

“Whatever, secret drawers are where it’s at.” she declared.

“If you say so. Are we ready to go?” he asked. Iris linked her arm with his and bought the vinyl with zeal.

At the thrift store, Iris oohed and ahhed at the skirts and dresses. There was a floral skirt that she really loved, pale mint green splashed with red and orange flowers. She also adored the polka dot dress that was on display in the mirror. She compared both for nearly five minutes, talking aloud about the merits of each. Eventually, Barry told her that the dress had pockets and Iris was sold.

“Hey, let me drive,” Iris said, Barry raised an eyebrow. She shot him a bored look.

“I have a license too. You’re just stingy with the keys. Hand them over, Bear!” she sang, holding her hand palm up and open.

“Sure, if you want. You should probably get some practice in cause you suck at driving,” he teased. Iris gasped with indignation.

“I do not! Here let me show you, how fantastic I am as a driver,” she said loftily. Barry tossed the keys with no hesitation and Iris got in the front seat, scooting the seat forward and checking the mirrors. Iris was actually a pretty good driver and Barry knew that if it were the reverse, he would never had gotten good if he didn’t drive when it was just him and Iris.On the way back however, it started to rain unexpectedly. It was practically a downpour and the sheets of rain covered the road. Iris slowed down, but Barry had the feeling that she was nervous. He wasn’t sure whether to speak and comfort her, or stay silent so she could focus. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, just to make sure she wasn’t too bothered.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she told him. Her hands readjusted on the wheel and they were only a couple of streets away from the house when something small and definitely wild, ran across the road and Iris panicked, her hands jerked. Barry watched in slow motion as a they rapidly approached the oak tree in front of them.

Iris

When they made impact, Iris’ arm flew out instinctively to protect Barry. Her head went forward and hit the steering wheel, but she wasn’t knocked out, thank goodness. She sighed in relief and glanced over at Barry with a frightened look. Rather than have her best friend looking back at her, she saw that his side’s door had crumbled, trapping his right arm. His head had a large gash on his temple and his eyes were closed. Iris’ breath caught in her throat and she stammered.

“B-barry? Barry a-are you okay? Bear?” 

He didn’t move and Iris’ heart fell, dropping into her stomach.

I killed him.

The thought passed through her mind but she squashed it down. She reached for her phone in her pocket and called 911. The phone call itself was a blur but Iris was sure that she’d been as accurate as she could have been.

“Oh my God, Barry please wake up,” she breathed as the operator stayed on the line. Iris couldn’t stop her tears and she checked his pulse again. It was strong and steady but she felt no comfort. The car was still partially wrapped around the tree, but Iris’ head felt like it was spinning and her whole world was out of her control. She placed one shaking hand on Barry's hand, sobbing as she wished--prayed--he would wake.

By the time first responders got there, Barry was awake, but only just. Iris was in shock and her father was being called.

At the hospital, Iris refused to be separated from Barry and watched as he was examined by a nurse and then a doctor. Iris was pretty uninjured, a bruise on her ribs, a cut on her forehead, and a minor case of whiplash. Barry had a broken arm and damage on his shoulder joints. Iris was sure there was more coming. More proof that she’d put his life in danger and Iris was suddenly so overwhelmed by her guilt that she began to sob. She tried to cover her mouth and muffle the sound but nothing could hide the anguish there.

He had been unconscious since the crash and Iris felt like she’d been off kilter ever since.

“Ma’am? We need the name of his next of kin of kin,” a nurse told her suddenly. Iris blinked.

“Um, his next of kin can’t help where he is, but his guardian is in a different city,” she explained shakily. The nurse nodded.

“Well, whatever you can answer about the health insurance information would be helpful.” the nurse said. Iris cleared her throat.

“Yeah, I can answer that,” she said, taking the pen and clipboard and writing in what she could remember.

Her dad had never really given Iris all the insurance information, but she was nosy and had been injured enough for her to know. She kept glancing over at Barry, before she finally wised up enough and found a phone to call the police station in the city her father was investigating in.

“Star City police department, how can I help you?”

“Is Detective Joe West from Central City there?” she asked.

“No, he’s out right now. What do you need?”

“This is his daughter Iris. Tell him there was a car crash. I’m okay and Barry’s injured but stable And tell him we’re at Central City General Hospital,” she said calmly, though, her eyes were still wet. 

“Sure thing, I’ll let him know when he comes back. You take care,” the officer said. Iris smiled tremulously.

“Thanks, you too.” she said. She hung up and went back to Barry, plopping down so that she was next to him. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, not quite kissing it, but close enough.

“Please. Please let him be alright,” she pleaded, bringing his hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes and let the steady beat of the heart monitor reassure and soothe her that he was going to be okay. But he just looked so small. He’d been taller than her since they were twelve, towering over her. His shoulder were just starting to broaden and she thought he looked so big sometimes but like this he reminded her of young Barry, weeks after what happened with his mom.

She lay her head down on his thigh and stared at his face, blinking very little.

He snored just a little and her eyes softened.

She stayed up for hours, watching as nurses came in a checked his vitals, and asked when his legal guardian would arrive. Hours passed and Iris wondered when he would wake up. Maybe he’d wake up soon and smile at Iris, tell her that he’s okay and maybe while she was daydreaming, his injuries would disappear magically.

Iris simply lay her head down and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, her father was there, talking to Barry about the accident and as well as passively letting him know that as soon as he was healed, there would be trouble. Iris could only let out a happy squeal and hug Barry.

“Barry you’re awake!” she exclaimed, pressing her face into his neck with naked joy, her face aching from the smile which threatened to take it over. Barry hugged her back with one hand and Iris got up to hug her father as well.

“Dad it was all my fault, I was driving and I panicked when something ran ahead of me in the road. I know you said not to drive unless we were going to and from school. I’m sorry!” she rambled.

“Iris--”

“And I will do all of Barry’s chores until he’s better and start working more hours to pay for the car damage.” she promised, before turning back to Barry and embracing him again.

“Barry I’m so glad you’re okay and I’m sorry I did this to you,” she whispered, breathing him in.

“Iris, I’m fine really. The doctor came in while you were asleep and I might need a week or two in here but other than that I’m fine.I forgive you, Iris.” he told her, a small smile on his face. At his assurance, Iris’ worries melted away and the fist clenched around her face loosened and let go. 

“Good. I hope you know what happened to the stuff we bought,” she said, laughing the whole time.


End file.
